Tiempo de relatos No es sólo historia
by Fridda
Summary: La historia es injusta, pero a veces, el ministerio concede segundas oportunidades.
1. A Excelente Senhora

**_Exoneración: los derechos del ministerio del tiempo pertenecen a los hermanos Olivares, la mitad de sus personajes también, la otra a nuestra memoria histórica.  
_**

 **Agradecimientos: quiero agradecer a Miguel y a Jorge que me invitasen a esta maravillosa iniciativa, a David y a Mario por sus dibujos que son geniales y, a Un ingeniero por sus aportaciones que me ayudaron a mejorar el texto.**

* * *

 ** _A Excelente Senhora_ **

No es sólo historia. Son personas de carne y hueso con sentimientos, cierto fulgor interior y sus dosis de oscuridad. Es algo que hace tiempo aprendió, algo que recuerda cada mañana y la envuelve en una niebla grisácea, una de esas que no se ve y que para cuando te das cuenta de que has estado bajo su influjo, ya ha intoxicado tus pasiones del alma. Soterra tal razonamiento. No tiene cabida en estos momentos.

Hoy se ha excedido en el apretado del corsé, a pesar de la molestia que ello le provoca para llenar el cántaro, procura llevarlo con dignidad. Detrás suya aparece Emilio, está tan concentrada que la asusta ligeramente.

─Ya lo tenemos. Prepárate. Nos vamos.

Unos pasos se escuchan a sus espaldas.

─Doña Inés, su Majestad aguarda y vos, soldado, dejad de galantear a las damas mientras laboran.

Recoge el ánfora llena y le dedica una mirada a su compañero de patrulla, una que dice " _vete, ya me reuniré con vosotros en cuanto pueda"_. Sin necesidad de hablar, ambos se comprenden. Demasiado tiempo llevan ya trabajando juntos. Sigue a la mujer que ha venido en su procura, hasta los aposentos de la soberana, a la cual, Ana Furtado de Mendoça que le acaba de trenzar el cabello, le tiende una pieza plana de plata bien pulida, para que se contemple en ella.

─Você está muito formosa.

Doña Juana esboza una sonrisa genuina, la cual contagia por unos breves instantes la estancia de felicidad.

Durante las horas siguientes olvida porqué está ahí, hasta que Alfonso Carrillo y sus secuaces aparecen, impacientes por ver con premura a su reina. El bullicio que procede de fuera, indica que algo grave ocurre. Y antes de que el semblante de la regente se torne taciturno, ella ya sabe lo que han venido a decirle: el testamento de su padre, Enrique IV, ese que la proclama heredera y que le daría la victoria sobre Isabel y Fernando, ha desaparecido.

" _Es sólo historia, Lola, es sólo historia"._ Intenta acallar los remordimientos con estas palabras.

En momentos como este, vuelve la vista atrás y se pregunta dónde habrá quedado aquella joven idealista que un día fue, la misma que despreciaba su vida y desafiaba la guerra y a la Gestapo entre otras calamidades de su época. ¿Cuándo se convirtió en la mujer que es ahora? Esa que camela a una niña, se sienta en su mesa, comparte su pan y luego la traiciona robando aquello que la legitima como soberana. Sacrifica a la pacifista frente a la usurpadora, la misma que impondrá un lastre de oscurantismo que durante siglos arrastrará España.

" _¿Y si esta es la auténtica historia? ¿Y si somos nosotros quiénes la estamos modificando?"._ Las dudas aguijoneándole.

Lo suyo sería aprovechar la confusión reinante para escabullirse con discreción, en vez de ello, se postra ante la Trastámara.

─La guerra todavía no está perdida, Mi Señora ─. Miente con firmeza. ─De todas formas, pase lo que pase, siempre tendréis a Portugal ─, la niña hace un mohín, probablemente piensa en su consorte, ese hombre que casi le triplica la edad pero con el que se ha visto obligada a desposarse. El que no dudaría ni dudará en venderla. Otro gallo cantaría si el enlace se hubiese efectuado con el hijo, ese sí tiene agallas, también altanería. ─Y quiero que sepáis que para mí, vos siempre seréis la Reina.

Lo dice con sinceridad. Los portugueses se referirán a ella en el futuro como la Excelente Señora y, no hay duda de que excelencia es lo que prodiga Juana la soñadora. No sabe Lola cuánto peso tendrán sus palabras y acto en los días venideros, en la obcecación y orgullo que llevará a la de Trastámara a firmar hasta el fin de su vida como Yo La Reina.

Abandonada ya Toro, corazón de la corte de la desdichada y nunca proclamada Juana de Castilla, la patrulla vuelve al ministerio con el testamento. Son las dos y pico de la mañana. Caminan provocando eco en los pasillos. Los chicos sonríen, ella también. Pretende olvidar, aunque tiene la certeza de que no podrá. Otro nombre más que agregar al cementerio de víctimas históricas. Entregan su informe y se van a descansar. Mañana será otro día.

En su recorrido, de vuelta a su tiempo, Lola va cabizbaja, abatida por lo que ha dejado atrás. Levanta la vista y la ve, la puerta que lleva al 27 de febrero de 1439, Toledo. Una idea germina en su mente. En esa época, Abraham Levi aún no había entregado el libro de las puertas, pero ya estaba escrito, el ministerio no existía, la sinagoga donde se guardaba tan importante documento no había ardido ni se habían quemado parcialmente las hojas del libro. Se queda allí varada, mordiéndose el labio, hasta que cede a la tentación y arrastra los pies al umbral, mira en derredor y no ve a nadie. Esta será la primera vez de muchas que traspase esas jambas.

Porqué antes de ella ni siquiera a Salvador se le ha ocurrido la idea de viajar al pasado para recuperar tan importante documento, es algo que se halla fuera de la comprensión de Lola Mendieta.


	2. Enemigo a las puertas

**Enemigo a las puertas**

Unos meses atrás, el Teniente Coronel Emilio Herrera le había pedido por favor a Spínola, que le ayudase a probar la escafandra estratonáutica.

─Hay una puerta que da a las termas privadas de una casa en Caesaraugusta. Allí reside un agente del ministerio que las mantiene clausuradas. Ya he hablado con él y consiente. Es el lugar perfecto, Don Ambrosio. Pero necesito que alguien colabore conmigo. De lo contrario tendré que experimentar en el baño de mi casa, tal y como se recoge en las crónicas y usted no ha visto el tamaño ridículo que tienen las bañeras en mi época. Se lo pido como amigo, de militar a militar. Por nuestro país.

El genovés, que siempre fue generoso con la familia, los amigos y con España, no se hizo de rogar.

Todo esto, por supuesto, a espaldas de Salvador, pues tenían la sospecha fundada de que no se lo permitiría. Pero el pastel acabará por descubrirse cuando tras el último ensayo, los dos hombres topen con el ataque de Darrow, llevando el Teniente Coronel en la mano la escafandra.

En las termas, Don Emilio toma notas y se frota las manos, mientras, Spínola, se pasa el tiempo en remojo con el traje estratonáutico puesto. A la hora de irse de la villa romana, el último remolonea, pues lo cierto es que no le apetece mucho regresar a casa donde esta mañana ha desayunado con reproches de la familia, debido al mal pago que recibe por la magnanimidad que ha prodigado a la Corona de las Españas.

Al regresar al ministerio, van charlando distraídamente cuando escuchan gritos en los pasillos superiores.

─¡Humo!

En un primer momento creen que arde el lugar, pero no huele a quemado, no hace calor ni se ve fuego en ninguna parte. Se miran por unos instantes desconcertados. Avanzan unos pasos más, con pies de plomo, Spínola ya la mano en la empuñadura. No les cabe ni la menor duda de que una desgracia se gesta.

Es entonces cuando avistan a tres de las muchachas que trabajan en sastrería. Corren asustadas hacia ellos. Les hacen gestos indicándoles que deben guardar silencio. Pegan la espalda a la pared y ellas también, aguardando no saben muy bien a qué.

─Don Ambrosio, americanos armados han irrumpido en las instalaciones. Veníamos de tomar el café y nos hemos topados con ellos, vienen con máscaras antigás y, si una se asoma a las escaleras, puede ver humo ─. Susurra una de ellas. ─Creo que los hemos despistado.

Cuán equivocada está, pero con el ruido que han hecho no es de extrañar. Vienen por el pasillo contiguo.

A Spínola, que nunca le ha faltado el temple a la hora de enfrentarse al enemigo o de proteger el honor de una dama, sin dudarlo siquiera, le pide al coronel que las ponga a salvo en cuanto él se haya distanciado de allí. Don Emilio abre la boca para protestar, pero calla y asiente. Recuerda que está hablando con un Grande de España, General de los Reales ejércitos, famoso por haber tomado plazas y comandar los fieros tercios, mientras que él no es más que Gentilhombre de un rey exiliado, un dirigente de un ejército abocado a la derrota. Así que, asiente con la cabeza y se lleva a las muchachas con él, probablemente las conduce a las termas que han quedado en el nivel inferior.

─Coronel, nos vemos en la boca del pozo.

Se vuelve pero, ya Don Ambrosio ha salido al encuentro de los invasores, tratando de llamar su atención. Se esconden en el resquicio de una puerta y observan cómo el aristócrata pone pies en polvorosa obligándoles a seguirle.

Don Ambrosio, comienza a atragantarse con la nívea niebla que no cesa de extenderse como el fuego en un día de viento. Aun así, no se detiene, no hasta que llega a un pasillo sin salida. Lo reconoce, es en donde se ubica la sala de conferencias. Y allí se adentra, medio desmayado.

Un guantazo le hace volver en sí, lo primero que ve son unos ojos azules cristalinos. Por unos segundos, se halla perdido y no recuerda ni quién es, hasta que pronuncian su nombre y la memoria vuelve. Todos le contemplan en busca de respuestas, dos mujeres y el novato, un tal Iglesias, el cual le recuerda a esos jóvenes inexpertos que tan sólo han tomado una hoz en su vida y que, suelen enviarle de vez en cuando para engrosar los tercios.

De repente, la puerta se viene abajo. Se trata de los mismos hombres que venían persiguiéndole; los calibra antes de enfrentarse a ellos. Una cosa tiene clara: no han venido a matar, al menos a él no, pues es historia que no ha de modificarse. Su estoque y su daga silban llamando a la muerte cuando las saca de la vaina.

No queda ya duda del alcance del ataque del enemigo. Encomienda al equipo con el que se acaba de topar, que protejan el libro de las puertas, por su parte, él, él irá rumbo al pozo, para tratar de proteger una vez más a la ingrata España. Allí, Dios mediante, el Teniente Coronel le aguarda. Pero antes de separarse de ellos, le acompañan hasta dar con otra pareja de americanos a los que despojar de su máscara para otorgársela a Don Ambrosio.

En su senda, halla silencio, funcionarios desmayados y sobre todo desconcierto. Pasa de largo, sin perder nunca el objetivo de vista. Ha vivido demasiada guerra como para dejar que los sentimientos le paralicen en cada rincón.

Mas en las escaleras, encuentra a los indianos, tratando de subir hacia el pozo. Emilio se defiende con desgarro, pero le superan en número y la escafandra estratonáutica limita sus movimientos. Uno de los hombres lo acorrala contra la barandilla y amenaza con despeñarlo. Spínola se persigna antes de acometerlos con su acero por detrás. La estrechez del lugar les obliga a batirse de uno en uno. A pesar de poseer la ventaja de estar arriba y él abajo, no saben aprovecharla, o quizás se trate de que él es perro viejo, ya pocas cosas pueden sorprenderle. Los luteranos le increpan en su idioma. A los _dirty, fuck, shit_ y _Oh my Good_ de ellos, responde con la hoja del estoque y en genovés. Sea como fuere, son él y Herrera quienes se alzan con la victoria de la contienda.

El Gentilhombre propone impedir el paso amontonando los cadáveres de los caídos, para poder acercarse a las oficinas y descubrir si han conseguido internarse allí también. Es entonces cuando aparece uno de los indianos, reptando hacia arriba cual culebra, por los escalones de piedra. Lleva un puño apretando el vientre del que mana sangre. Su faz lívida. Spínola, ha visto demasiadas lides, demasiados hombres queriendo ser cercenados por la guadaña de la muerte para que le sorprenda el instinto de supervivencia del ser humano.

─Ayuda ─. Logra murmullar el herido.

Don Ambrosio, al escuchar a alguien allegarse, ha sacado la espada, la punta apuntando hacia abajo. Y él, que siempre se ha mostrado y mostrará magnánimo con el enemigo, pues no hace falta pisar la cabeza de quien ya se ha rendido, envaina su acero, sin saber que todo esto no es más que el inicio de un viaje que los llevará al pasado.


	3. No me llames Frank, llámame Paco

**No me llames Frank, llámame Paco**

Darrow está quebrado y eso ha favorecido a los planes de Constancia.

─Cuando lleguéis a España gasearéis el ministerio, eso cortará la baraja a nuestro favor. Confío en ti para que todo salga bien.

Esas son las directrices que ella le ha dado y, a pesar de que el caos ha sido mayor de lo que originalmente creían y que los planes se han torcido, la batalla todavía se decanta de su lado.

El equipo del que forma parte, se encarga de neutralizar los pasillos, colocando las máquinas que gasearán las instalaciones afectando al personal. Todavía no han transcurrido ni diez minutos de su arribo cuando ven aparecer a otro grupo yanki. Los reconoce al instante, son la facción que desea venganza por la muerte de Ferguson y pretenden para ello sabotear directamente la historia. Apenas les da tiempo de preguntarse qué diablos hacen allí, pues sus conciudadanos les saludan con balas.

Cae al suelo como plomo. El vientre le arde, todo a su alrededor se vuelve borroso. A partir de ese momento, se hallará envuelto en un torbellino de humo y carreras que lo succionará cada vez más hacia su interior.

Los recién llegados lo dan por muerto. Poseen en sus manos un plano, hablan de una puerta en la que deben internarse. Es como si todo sucediese en la lejanía, sus pupilas le devuelven imágenes borrosas, su herida reciente quema, lucha internamente contra el desvanecimiento. No comprende nada. Se supone que ese grupo iba a aprovechar el caos del humo para provocar que la historia se modificase, pero esa gente tiene acceso a cierta información clasificada, de la que ni él ni Constancia saben nada.

─Allá vamos, maldita perra ─. Les escucha decir antes de que desaparezcan. Y entonces todo cobra sentido.

Necesita actuar con premura. Hay que detenerlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde, de que cambien el pasado. Se mira el vientre. Hace de tripas corazón y aprieta el puño contra la herida, taponándola. No puede seguir a sus contrincantes, pero puede avisar a Constancia y dar media vuelta para buscar a quién sí pueda hacerles frente.

Hacia arriba, siempre hacia arriba, ese es el camino que sigue. Se hace pasar por muerto, para evitar a los suyos, ya no tiene en quién confiar. Después de mucho esfuerzo y perder sangre, halla al doblar una esquina a dos americanos, pero no de los que han venido con él a inundar de humo el ministerio.

─Frank, ¿Qué haces aquí? ─La pregunta es hecha con tono de molestia.

Hubo un tiempo en que la gente le llamaba así, pero desde que es dueño de su destino, ese es un nombre que no le pertenece, que no refleja quién es él y del cual reniega.

─No me llames Frank, llámame Paco.

Sin esperar respuesta, dispara. Los ha cogido desprevenidos, después de todo está herido y lo han tomado por inofensivo en el estado en el que se halla. Insensatos.

Así prosigue su camino, cada vez más débil, hasta que al final ha de seguir arrastrándose. Mira hacia arriba y la escalera de caracol parece interminable. Subir se le hace complicado, pues los escalones son estrechos y empinados, la sangre con la que él los moja no hace sino convertirlos en más peligrosos todavía. Mira hacia atrás y, al ver el reguero tan largo que ha dejado, suelta una dolorosa carcajada pensando en quienes deban limpiarlo, en los comentarios que lo catalogarán como desconsiderado por no saber morirse sin ensuciar _._ Afortunadamente, no ha de llegar hasta el fin de aquel infierno de peldaños, pues un español, acero en mano, impide el paso a medio camino.

─Ayuda ─. Ante su petición, el curtido soldado guarda el arma.

─No puedo llevaros hasta un sanitario. No voy a dejar este lugar a merced de los vuestros.

A su vera, un hombre viste una escafandra antigua. Paco, jamás había visto una más que en películas o documentales. Y en medio de los estertores de la muerte, sonríe.

─No soy yo el que necesita ayuda, sino vosotros, y vengo a prestárosla. ─Detrás de sus máscaras, los dos hombres lo miran con desconcierto y muchas dosis de desconfianza. ─Darrow se halla dividido, unos han aprovechado el ataque para lucrarse, otros para vengar la muerte de Ferguson y yo... yo me he presentado voluntario para infiltrarme entre ellos ─. No va a contarles que él ha venido a atacar, a estas alturas de la vida, una mentira piadosa está más que permitida. ─Trabajo para Constancia Ramírez, ella odia Darrow. Estábamos colocando una de las máquinas de humo, cuando detrás de nosotros apareció un equipo especial y nos disparó sin mediar palabra.

─¿Los vuestros? ¿Os han disparado vuestros propios compatriotas? ─ El hombre de la escafandra grita para hacerse oír. Al mismo tiempo, se acerca hasta Paco, se acuclilla con dificultad para examinar la herida que le está matando. ─Joven, esto tiene mal aspecto, pero creo que puede curarse. Necesitamos que os vea cuanto antes un profesional.

Hace un gesto con la mano que tiene libre, restándole importancia y prosigue con lo que ha venido a relatarles.

─Los que me dieron por muerto iban buscando una puerta, tenían un plano del pasillo. Pretenden viajar para vengarse de la muerte del jefe de Darrow, van a por Lola Mendieta.

Los dos hombres intercambian miradas. Imposible saber qué piensan o se dicen con los ojos sin poder ver sus rostros.

─¿Por qué nos contáis todo esto? ¿Por qué debemos creeros? ¿Qué ganáis con ello? ─La voz del soldado denota suspicacia.

─A Lola. Ferguson compraba lealtad con dinero, inconsciente de que hay cosas con las que no se puede comerciar. Pero ella poseía un fuego natural, un magnetismo que te inspiraba y te hacía tener confianza en ti mismo. Sé que cuando recibisteis la noticia de su muerte lamentasteis su pérdida. No hace falta que nadie me lo diga o lo confirme. Nosotros también la lloramos. Ferguson nos regaló cáncer, ella pasión por la vida.

─Ahorrad energías, voy a ir a por un médico. Don Ambrosio os guardará mientras tanto, cuando vuelva nos diréis qué puerta buscaban, hacia dónde se dirigían.

Paco, afloja el puño que retiene en el vientre y toma del brazo al hombre que todavía está inclinado junto a él.

─Van al momento en el cual nadie va a detenerles ni a sospechar de ellos, a provocar el atentado que supuestamente la mató, pero esta vez lo hará de verdad. No quiero morir entubado en un hospital. Es mejor así, a causa de una herida, luchando por algo noble, algo en lo que creo.

En ese momento nota que lo observan con aflicción, han comprendido que el cáncer corroe sus entrañas impidiendo cualquier posibilidad de salvación. Paco, siempre ha odiado que lo miren con condescendencia o con pena, no soporta ni la una ni la otra. Él no es la clase de persona que se queda esperando la muerte bajo las mantas, ni de las que se lamentan por lo que ya no podrá ser o los caminos que nunca tomó, es por ello que esboza una sonrisa final, encantado de haber vivido y haberse equivocado.


	4. Hombres de honor

**Hombres de honor**

Es Emilio quien cierra los ojos del joven americano, Spínola le ayuda a levantarse, pues le cuesta manejarse con el traje estratonáutico. Ambos hombres se miran. Están de acuerdo sin decirlo, en que deben ir a salvar a Lola de esa emboscada. Pero los dos son hombres de honor, que cumplen con sus juramentos, deben lealtad a Salvador y al ministerio.

─Coronel, creo que va siendo hora de que impidamos el paso con los cadáveres, tal y como proponíais.

Les cuesta trabajo mover los cuerpos, pero tras mucho esfuerzo y sudor, acaban por conseguirlo.

Se internan con precaución en las oficinas. Una máquina de humo está en marcha. Apenas se ve por donde caminan. Es Herrera quien detiene su funcionamiento, aunque se toma su tiempo para ello. Don Ambrosio ha de darle un ligero toque en el hombro, para indicarle que no es hora de dejarse subyugar por cachivaches del futuro.

─Podemos quedárnoslo, Don Emilio, para que luego lo destripe y lo estudie.

Sabe que esa proposición le ha satisfecho. Va a añadir: " _en caso de que Salvador se lo permita"_ , pero se lo guarda para sí ya que no quiere robarle la ilusión. Dejan aquel aparato allí, inconscientes del daño que ello causará horas más tarde, cuando vuelvan de la misión en la que están a punto de embarcarse y el Grande de España, regrese con el reporte.

Los pies les tropiezan de vez en cuando con cuerpos desmayados en el suelo. A medida que avanzan, la niebla va diluyéndose, pero no desaparece. Es en el lugar de trabajo de Angustias, que encuentran a los indianos. Desmantelan los archivos. El despacho de Salvador está abierto. También lo han revuelto. Quizás es que buscan una copia del libro de las puertas. Eso significa que la patrulla Flores y De las Heras ha cumplido con satisfacción la misión.

Spínola gesticula con las manos impartiendo órdenes, igual que hace antes de entrar en batalla cuando ha de enfrentarse a un enemigo al que ataca por sorpresa. Se tumba en el suelo para arrastrarse sin ser visto, la daga entre los dientes, lista para degollar. El Teniente Coronel le cubre las espaldas con un arma sustraída a uno de los cadáveres. Y así es cómo creen deshacerse de los últimos resquicios de resistencia norteamericana.

Algunos de los papeles de los archivos lucen salpicaduras color carmesí, así como la silla de Angustias. Huele a muerte, a pólvora y al dulzor de la sangre. El genovés se siente exultante, como siempre que el frenesí de la batalla recorre sus venas. Tanto, que amenaza con la punta de la espada a Emilio cuando éste, se acerca y le pone una mano en el hombro.

La viuda de Ramón tose, vuelve en sí. El coronel le acerca un vaso de agua y, cuando la mujer lo ve, comienza a gritar asustada.

─Cálmese Angustias por favor, es Herrera.

A los gritos de su secretaria, aparece Salvador, que no entiende qué está ocurriendo. Tiene cara de enfadado, no es para menos teniendo en cuenta el estado de su despacho, pero, Don Ambrosio sospecha que la irritación proviene más bien de ver al coronel con su traje experimental en el ministerio. El subsecretario se dispone a decir algo, probablemente el inicio de una reprimenda, mas calla cuando ve los cadáveres. Mira a uno y a otro, también a los lados, y el desconcierto que se dibuja en su faz es mayor. Se decide al final a extender el brazo, señalándoles la puerta de su oficina, ofreciéndoles una audiencia privada, en la que se explayarán contándoles lo que han vivido.

─A veces este trabajo, a pesar de lo que he visto, continua sorprendiéndome con sus paradojas.

─A todos nos sorprende, Don Salvador ─. Al gentilhombre, es al único al que le permite tratarle de Don.

Spínola, asiente ante las palabras del militar. No hace falta que la petición de ir a salvar a Lola Mendieta se haga, ni que ellos lo acepten, se sobreentiende, va implícito en la observación recién hecha.

Mientras el ministerio todavía hecho pedazos va recomponiéndose, ellos dos parten escaleras abajo, hacia vestuario, de vuelta de nuevo al ruedo.

Interceptan con Lola cuando se halla sola, alejada de su patrulla, cual asaltadores de caminos. Se asusta al verlos. Luego, al reconocerlos se calma.

─¿Va algo mal? ─De otra manera no puede explicarse que ellos se encuentren allí.

─Desde la misión que nos llevó a robarle el testamento de su padre a Doña Juana de Trastámara, no has vuelto a ser la misma. ─Lola se pone nerviosa, aunque trata de no dar muestras de ello, pero Emilio la conoce bien, la ha acompañado en unas cuantas misiones. ─ A veces tienes dudas de nuestro trabajo, crees que algunas cosas del pasado deberían cambiar, que hay demasiadas injusticias en la historia. Sabemos que te propones fingir tu propia muerte.

─¿Os han enviado a detenerme?

─No, hemos venido a ayudarte, hemos venido porque hay quien se propone sabotear tu plan y asesinarte de verdad.

─Venís del futuro ─. No es una pregunta, sino una afirmación. En sus pupilas marrones, baila la duda.

─Siempre te tuve en mucho aprecio Lola y, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con la decisión que has tomado, la respeto, porque a fin de cuentas, tienes razón. Ni Ambrosio ni yo hemos sido tratados con justicia por la memoria de España, y al igual que nosotros, otros muchos han sufrido y sufrirán. Como tú sueles decir, no es sólo historia.

─Mi lealtad también está con el ministerio y con España, a pesar de su ingratitud, pero no olvido que vos todavía conserváis la cicatriz de una espada que intentaba matarme.

─Si la cabeza no me falla, Don Ambrosio, su acero vengó aquella afrenta cuando se convirtió en la guadaña de la muerte.

─Los arrestos que tuvisteis para interponeros entre ese estoque y yo son lo que importa. Ojalá muchos de los que nos rigen tuviesen la mitad de agallas que vos.

─Me gustaría, en pago por el favor que van ustedes a prestarme, poder devolverles al puesto que se merecen en la historia.

─Somos lo que somos debido a los caminos que hemos tomado, la vida que hemos llevado. Cambiarla significaría cambiarnos a nosotros, dejar de ser quiénes somos. No Lola, creo que ni Spínola ni yo necesitamos volver a atrás en el tiempo, pues nuestra segunda oportunidad nos la ofreció Salvador el día en que nos reclutó.


End file.
